


Rumors

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Corrin heard another rumor about Benny and he really wants to see if it's true or not.





	Rumors

 

Being in a locker room situation had been very new for Corrin. Being surrounded with all his male friends as they prepared to take a nice, hot soak in the baths was such an interesting and invigorating experience. With his closest companions being two girls, an old man and Jakob, he never got to live out an experience that he had thought to be quite normal in the outside world.

And well, he was always a bit too shy to ask Jakob if he wanted to take a bath together with him.

Sometimes he would ask Gunther about his life when he was young, and Gunther would sit him down and told him tales of hard-working soldiers, going out to bars after a good training session, and of course, having a nice group bathing session.

And now he could finally do it, after hearing all about it. Corrin gave a little pump of his fist in the air, before looking around nervously. He really was sheltered for something as inane as this to excite him so much. He couldn't help but let out an sheepish laugh.

To see his Nohrian and Hoshidan companions so friendly and cheerful after the last battle really brought a smile to the dragonic prince's face. As everyone prepared to remove their clothes casually, talking about the training and the days ahead, Corrin followed along, stuffing his equipment and clothes inside a locker.

Odin and Hinata rushed inside quickly, yelping and cheering in excitement. Left alone with Niles and Kaden, Corrin made sure everything was in order.

Together, they went inside, Corrin oblivious to Nile's leering, while Kaden carried his hair product, his tail whishing side to side.

\-----

Corrin sinked deeper in the hot water, his tense muscles relaxing in such a delightful way. He closed his eyes, lowering himself until his shoulders was fully engulfed, listening to the chatter of his companions.

"Subaki gave me this! I didn't think there was anything that would make my mane even more beautiful but man, it smells so good!" Kaden said excitedly, shaking a tiny bottle of shampoo around. Hinata nodded robotically, as Kaden continued on about the benefits and how he was going to give back to Subaki but he didn't know how and he was wondering Hinata had any suggestions and-

"It's too bad that not everyone else could be here. Especially HIM."

"Niles, Prince Leo told you to stop talking about that in public."

"Hey... we're not in public."

The two Nohrians' mumbling sparked a little bud of interest in sleepy headed prince. He waddled through the water towards them, as the two men continued to chat. "What are you guys talking about?"

Odin jerked at the sound of Corrin's voice and quickly turned to face the prince. "Oh! Nothing that would particularly interest you, Lord Corrin."

Niles made a light sound with his tongue and chuckled. "Mmm, I'm not so sure. You wanna know? It's about Benny. You know, the guardsman?"

Corrin nodded slowly, paying attention closely. Did Benny do something wrong? Or is it about those rumors that had been around with him and bears and volcanoes. "You know, Benny didn't do all of those, he's a really good guy and-"

"Oh, I'm not talking about THOSE rumors. I'm talking about something else. And it's definitely true."

With a tilt of his head, Corrin moved closely as Niles spoke more quietly. Odin whined loudly at Niles to stop talking on the side but the outlaw ignored his companion's complaints. Leaning close, he whispered into Corrin's ear who shivered at Niles' breath tickling his neck.

"Benny has a big dick."

Breaking away from Corrin, Niles chuckled as Corrin stayed there, his face masked with a combination of confusion and embarrassment.

"I-I don't get it." Corrin finally stammered out, his eyes darting down to the pool of water.

"Well, I guess Odin was right that it wouldn't had interested you." Niles answered, as he moved to the edge of the pool, his back leaning against the marble surface. "But you asked to know, after all."

Corrin just smiled and gave an awkward laugh, as his hands played nervously underneath the water.

\------

_benny has a big dick benny has a big dick benny has a big dick benny has a big dick benny has a big dick benny has a big big big big big big big_

Corrin slapped himself hard, and gave his cheek a hard pinch. Ignoring his stares of the people around him, he stomped his way towards his treehouse, his cheek aching in pain.

He didn't know why he was so interested by what Niles had said to him in the baths a week ago. But he just couldn't get it out of his head. So Benny has a big penis? So what? It's not like there was anything wrong with that.

Maybe he is just worried that Niles might be spreading false rumors. That wouldn't be good for the army's unity. Ugh, that doesn't explain why he couldn't get it out of his head.

But now he had a fear deep in his gut that he might get distracted during battle and-

His feet twisted around, his heels digging deep onto the ground. He took a deep inhale of air and pumped his chest forward.

He had to just... find out if Niles is lying or not. It's for the good of the army; there's no way it would be good if their commander is focused on... something like that.

"It's for the good of the army!" He chanted in his head. "Good for the army! Good! For! The! Army!"

He walked towards the training ground, where he spotted Benny earlier. He just had to know... and he got the perfect plan!

\------

"Benny, do you want to take a bath together tonight?" Corrin asked.

"Okay." Benny answered, scrubbing down his shield with a dirty cloth. "After dinner?"

Plan successful! Corrin grinned widely, "Sure! Sure!"

\------

Corrin quickly shoved down his dinner, and grabbed his bathing utilities from his room and rushed his way to the bath. Sitting down on a bench just parked outside the locker room, he wiggled his legs impatiently as he waited for Benny to come.

Soon enough, Benny arrived. He gave a light wave, and Corrin hopped straight up onto his feet. "Er, let's go?" Corrin asked, receiving a nod in reply.

Corrin's fingers trembled as they entered the empty locker room. Taking a deep breath, he slowly get started on stripping his own clothes, his eyes focused on the metal box in front of him. He wanted to turn his head but a mixture of nervousness and guilt froze him solid with indecision.

The clanging sound of heavy armor dropping down on the floor broke Corrin out of his trance, and he quickly darted his sights at Benny.

It wasn't like he didn't know that Benny was built like a wall. After all, he needed that kind of muscular body to be an effective knight. But there was a huge difference of seeing him in his armor and him in his bare skin.

Benny's chest was heavily built, muscles jugging out heavily, smooth and palmable. His back was similar, all muscles and no fat in sight. It was such a huge difference from Corrin's more lithe build. A growing mixture of envy and something else grumbled deep in his stomach.

Luckily for Benny's honor, he was still in his underwear. He had dark blue boxer briefs wrapped around his thick thighs and ass and Corrin unconsciously thought Benny would be able to crush his head between those thighs- Not that he was thinking about his head between those thighs or anything!

And... despite the fact that Benny was still wearing underclothes... judging from the bulge between his legs, Niles wasn't lying. At all.

Corrin let out a deep groan and laid his head against his locker. He finally found out the truth... so why is there still a pit of uncomfortableness deep inside him? Maybe a nice soak in the bath would calm his heart down. Closing his eyes tightly, he muttered that he was going ahead, walking past Benny and entering the baths, ignoring the curious throbbing in his heart.

\------

Corrin let out a gasp of pleasure. When he slowly went down, his muscles tingled as the hot water warm his body up. His heartbeat was slowing down as his mind drifted away, the physical sensations distracting him from... thoughts.

The creaking of the baths door caused him to take a deep gulp, and he tightened his eyes harder, his heart quickening its beats.

"This bath is nice, do you agree?"

Corrin nodded, his cheeks flushing fast. "Yeah... it's great."

Despite his instincts saying it was a bad idea, Corrin opened his eyes slightly, to see Benny happily resting against the other side of the pool, his head tilted back and a slight smile on his face.

Breaking into a smile himself, Corrin nervously explored Benny's looks. The slight tint of pink on his cheek, those muscular thick arms that are capable of wielding heavy spears, that thick chest that protrude out indecently.

Unexpected words came out of his mouth.

"Benny, I want to scrub your back."

\------

"Is this really okay?" Benny asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Corrin hushed him down quickly, saying that he always wanted to do something like this. It wasn't that far to the truth, to be honest. He had been reading about this from some of Flora's books and it always seemed kinda fun, in a mundane kind of way.

Taking a bar of soap, Corrin carefully scrubbed Benny's broad back, his fingers brushing against the hard muscles. These muscles had been the ones to take a beating in every battle. He had to do his best to show his appreciation.

Carefully, the prince rubbed and touched Benny's back, with the occasional brushing with soap and a towel. The more he touched it, the more he felt greedy, wanting to touch a bit more. It's so rugged and different from his own body.

"Benny, can you turn over?"

"Oh, do you want your back washed too?"

"Er, well..."

Benny stood up and turned, his hand gripping the knot of the towel wrapped around his hips hard. Corrin let out an uncharacteristic grumble, before Benny sat down, the two men facing together.

Corrin quickly grabbed a bar of soap and pressed it against Benny's chest. Benny let out a soft exclamation of surprise, but didn't do anything to stop the prince.

When they're both sitting down, Benny still towered over Corrin. With Benny's tall, strong build, it shouldn't had been surprising that he was packing something heavy downstairs, Corrin thought in a daze as he continued to rub and clean Benny's pectorals, his fingers unintentionally brushing against the brutish-looking knight's nipples.

Corrin's thoughts wandered as his hands moved automatedly. Now that they were so close together, Corrin thought Benny looked pretty cute. A face of a thug maybe, but there's something adorable about that smile he would give, and the little pink on his cheeks when he's embarrassed. Hell, his face was getting pinker right now, it looked quite endearing.

A soft moan leaked out of Benny's lips, and Corrin flushed in embarrassment. Pulling his hands away, he darted his eyes down sheepishly before something caught his eye.

Maybe he was just hoping but it kinda looked like Benny... was getting... bigger. At the crotch.

Was he getting hard?

Benny suddenly turned away, muttering something under his breath. Corrin froze, his hands awkwardly close to his chest like a dinosaur, as he tried to understand what was going on.

What was there to understand?! Benny was getting hard!

Corrin flushed hard. Now he's stuck in a room with Benny, and he suddenly got a boner and he wasn't sure that he was the one to gave it to him, it was possible that he was thinking of someone and-

A sudden thought broke pass through any other thought.

_If Benny is big when he is flaccid, then what about if he is hard?_

Corrin took a deep gulp, as Benny continued to mutter apologies. His fingers trembled in excitement, and his palms were starting to get sweaty. With the humidity of the room and after all that had happened, he couldn't think straight.

\------

Moving his way in front of Benny, and despite Benny's attempts to turn his back away, Corrin grasped at Benny's shoulders tightly and looked right at the knight's eyes.

"It's okay." Corrin said, a hint of glassiness in his eyes. Benny shivered slightly. He had never saw the prince in such a weird state.

Maybe the prince was just shocked at his reaction. He wasn't the type to get aroused easily but he hadn't had any time for his own personal release. And Corrin's hands were really soft.

"Let me help."

Corrin's words left his lips like a dream but hit Benny like a truck. The knight's eyes widen as Corrin's hands crawled underneath his towel, but before he could say anything else, the pleasurable sensation of having his cock caressed prevented his mouth from opening.

In comparison, Corrin's mouth was agaped as he rubbed the throbbing meat in his hands. He couldn't tell from sight since the towel was still blocking his sights, but gods, he could feel the heavy weight in his hands. The shaft was thick and long, and the head was leaking, staining his palms with pre-cum.

He greedily massaged Benny's cock, trying to make it even bigger.

Benny's eyes and mouth were shut tight, holding back any noises that was crepting up from his throat. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was just taking a bath with his lord and now his lord was jerking him off. He didn't know if it was right or wrong or how it happened but his male instinct urges wasn't telling him to stop.

His arms holded him up from his back, taking deep breaths as Corrin gave him one heavenly handjob.

Eventually Corrin got too curious, and he quickly removed the knot holding Benny's towel and pulled it right off.

Letting out a long gasp, Corrin licked his lips as he stared down at the harden appendage. Sticking out like a flagpole, it was hard, long and thick, beyond anything Corrin could had imagined. Heavy balls filled with semen twitched, as Benny's arousal increased with the removal of such restrictive covering.

He grabbed the base of the cock, neatly cut pubic hair rubbing his underside of his hand. His hand could barely clasped around it. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down, watching as the velvety skin and Benny's balls bounced with his action. His eyes continued to stare, his heart throbbing in amazement of such an amazing cock.

His other hand crept their way to touch Benny's balls, making the gruff man finally let out a gasp of pleasure. The deep-toned sound gave Corrin courage. Increasing the pace of his fist, he massaged the throbbing cock, enjoying the warmth on his hand, the fact that he's grasping one great dick, and that he was making Benny good. He wondered if there was other ways...

Benny yelped in surprise as he watched Corrin gave a curious lick on the tip of his cock. The wet tongue gave a little touch on his sensitive slit but before long, Corrin was giving every part of the head extreme focus.

Corrin peered upwards, his heart bouncing at the sight of Benny's flushed face. Dipping his head closer, he swallowed Benny's cockhead and licked across the helmet head, using as much saliva to make it easier. It was a stretch of his mouth, but there was something pleasurable and exciting about pushing his boundaries.

With a hold of Benny's thick thighs to balance himself, Corrin sunk lower, the cock digging deeper and lower down his throat. Corrin took a bit of time to swallow down his first cock, and there was moments where he had to pause but soon enough, with the power of hope and thirst, he was easily swallowing Benny's fat dick in his mouth.

Benny stared down as Corrin swallowed his meat aggressively, sloppy wet sounds of cock meeting throat filling the room. He gave a soft pat onto Corrin's head, which unintentionally seemed to motivate the prince further, causing the prince to push himself lower.

With the combination of the tight vise around his cock and Prince Corrin's cute eyes staring up at him as he swallowed his guardsman cock, Benny wasn't sure if he could hold on anymore longer.

"I'm going to cum." He breathe out, his legs and balls twitching and aching, waiting for quick release.

Metaphorical flames blazing in Corrin's eyes, he took a tight hold before pushing his throat further down. He wanted Benny to cum deep in his throat, he wanted the man to fill him to the brim. When Corrin finally swallowed deep enough that his tongue was able to flicker at the top edge of Benny's balls, Benny finally erupted.

The man let out the deepest groan as he flooded Corrin's throat with ropes of thick hot cum. Corrin mewed in delight as Benny bucked his hips forward instinctively. His hips thrust into Corrin's mouth in beat of every spurt that he made before he finally stopped, his body satisfied.

When Benny stopped moving, Corrin took it as a cue to pull back. Dragging the cock slowly out of his mouth before finally with a wet pop, the fat cock slipped out of his throat. Corrin grasped his throat carefully, oddly proud at his performance. It was his first, after all!

Wiping his mouth, he stared at Benny's saliva-covered, flaccid cock. Even in his state, it's so big, and so nice, and so cute, and so handsome. Corrin let out a sloped-sided grin and laid his face against Benny's crotch, mumbling words to himself.

_I love your cock Benny its so big and nice i love it i love it i love_

"Oh lookie here, did I miss something?"

Benny and Corrin pulled their torsos up quickly.

\------

"Have you heard? Apparently Benny and Corrin are..."

"No way! Come on!"

Corrin groaned, as he sat alone in the mess hall, surrounded with soft whispers and curious glances.

_Yeah... I'm just gonna kill Niles._

**Author's Note:**

> how did people read benny's support and not immediately thought of this tbh
> 
> Yo, sorry for not posting in a while. I got really busy with drawing (badly) and I didn't want to comment on anything without anything to show.
> 
> Thank you for reading, criticisms are encouraged and kudos/comments are appreciated!! Those give me fuel to write more, heh.
> 
> Anyway, I use tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com so shoot me a comment or whatever!! thank you for reading again.


End file.
